CRAVE
by kittypon
Summary: Aoi’s father is an X general for the American army. Now owner of one of the top military bases, he knows many secrets. Rumors start going around about a 'secret weapon'… Aoi doesn’t believe it... ::Miyavi, The GazettE::


**Title:** narrow minded

**Chapts:** 1/2

**Characters:** AoixMiyavi

**Warnings:** character death

**Syn:** Aoi's father is an X general for the American army. Now owner of one of the top military bases, he knows many secrets. Rumors start going around about a secret weapon… Aoi doesn't believe it, but when he walks in on his father and that 'secret weapon' he starts getting second thoughts.

**Comments:** um, this is supposed to be a small 2 chapt fic… um… yes, this is like, me and no rules, ya know? I just write first thing that comes to mind… however it works it works. So, a free for all fic, hope it's not too bad.. well, the one thing that's bad about my fics like this is that I don't spell check them, and they go alittle over the top crazy… um, there is no planning, and… the plots r very shaky… but whats good about them is that they r as long as FUCK! 20 pgs, u may thank KP… so yeah, here ya go. Enjoy… oh and listen to Crave, by Vanilla Unity, Album LOVE. I think the song goes well with this… but it goes better on the second chapter, that's really when I think it just goes in perfectly…

* * *

"Father!"

"Father!"

"Father!"

Aoi past through the halls of the military base, having just heard from a few talking men about this new. 'Weapon'. That they had, 'questioned' it and was finally able to get it to 'talk.'

"Weapons don't talk." Aoi growled out through his teeth as he turned a corner. "That weapon sounds human, father shouldn't be torchuring it…" Aoi was so busy avoiding people in camoflaugde uniforms that he almost didn't hear his name being called. He turned around then smiled. "Takanori!" Takanori ran up to him, slightly panting. "Aoi, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Ruki. I gave you a nick name."

Aoi laughed at the way Ruki started to pout. "Sorry Ruki, I have to get used to it. Why do you want us to have 'code names' if everybody already knows who we are?" Ruki frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Cause it's fun to have code names. It's like real military." Aoi rolled his eyes and started walking again. "I think this is as military as it's gunna get Ruki… We do live here…"

Ruki shook his head then pocked Aoi's shoulder. "No, YOU live here. I live in an actual house thank you." Aoi slapped Ruki's hand away. "Well, SORRY, but I live in an actual HOUSE as well… It's just… Surrounded by the base." Ruki smiled. "Your planning on taking over the base one day right Aoi?" Aoi sighed. "That's the plan. But I honestly don't want to." Ruki blinked, his eyes going slightly wide. "Why not?" Aoi sighed, running a hand through his hair as he turned another corner. "Because it's, military… I want a normal life and job thankyou… "

Ruki seemed to be thinking. "But, think about your familiy. I mean, when you get married, and, like… Have kids, they will be one of the most protected families in the whole state cause there surrounded by the base." Aoi shrugged then stopped making Ruki stop next to him. "… Don't you think were being a little over protected…?" Ruki looked to him before trying to think. "……. No." Aoi frowned and looked to the floor. "C'mon Ru, think. We rarely go outside and when we do… We must have at least 4 military personals. I know nothing of like… The biggest style going on right now, or, what movie is happening…. It's just… These walls."

Ruki nodded slowly looking down to the ground as well. "… Well, all that doesn't matter. You know that. Right? I mean, it's just… Stuff. In here, you know whats going on in the real world. Like, what wars, or, like, votes, secrets…. Stuff…. We don't need movies. Or Styles…"

Aoi looked down to Ruki skeptically. "Yeah, sure… We don't even know everything that's going on in here. Did you hear about that new 'secret weapon' every one is talking about. Ruki seemed to brighten up. "YES! I got to watch the interrigation!" Aoi's eyes went wide and he quickly grabbed Ruki's shoulders and started to run down the hall. Ruki struggled to keep up with Aoi's long legs but managed. They ran past Aoi's room, confusing Ruki until they made it towards the janitor closet and he stuffed Ruki inside before looking both ways and going in himself.

Ruki was not happy about getting stuffed into a dirty closet. "Aio, I'm getting my suit dirty." Aoi shushed Ruki then gently grabbed his shoulders again making Ruki look Aoi in the face as best he could in the dark. "… Now Ruki. I want you to tell me everything you saw and heard…" Ruki bit his lip, thinking before sighing. "Only because you're my best friend in the who fucking world." Ruki growled making Aoi smile and lean against the door.

"Why do you care so much about the secret weapon any way?" Ruki asked fixing his shirt. Aoi shrugged. "Because, that 'secret weapon' is really a human being… It's not right to keep him locked up and – what? Why are you looking like that Ruki?" Ruki's eyes were slightly wide as he slowly shook his head no. "No Aoi, you don't know anything…. That, that 'thing' isn't human…" Aoi cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Ruki shook his head and frowned. "I mean exactly what I said." Aoi looked to him confused but Ruki just shook it off. "Shut up and listen, you'll see what I mean… So, what happened in the interrigation… Well… It started off with that, one guy, you know?" Aoi blinked to him. "… Ok Ruki.. There are a lot of, guys… Witch one?" Ruki started making big hand motions before covering his face. "Uhh, well… That, that one guy… The one, with… With the thingy over his nose."

Aoi's eyes scrunched up as he thought then went wide. "Major Suzuki?" Ruki smiled and waved his hands in the air. "YEAH! That's the guy, Major Suzuki… Any way… The major all walked into the booth were we where all sitting and looking out this glass window to the… 'Secret weapon'.

Ruki looked up as he watched Major Suzuki walk into the room and tried not to look in his direction. Suzuki had complained about having one of the Colonel's sons to be watching the interrigation. But in the end, here he was Takanori Matsumoto, sitting right there, with a front seat view of the whole thing.

_Major Suzuki looked down to a few of the scientist in white lab coats, watching as they stared out the big window to the lone person chained down to a white chair in the blinding white room. Suzuki nodded down to the scientist getting a nod in return and walked over to the heavy sliding door. Light came into the dark room before it vanished as the heavy door closed._

_Suzuki soon came into view on the other side of the one way window. The three scientist gripped their notepads as leaned in closer as Suzuki slowly walked up to the person. He walked around them , as if searching, before stopping right infront of him. The person didn't seem to notice Suzuki infront of him and continued to keep his head down, his long hair covering his face._

"……… _What is your name?"_

_The sound of Suzuki's deep voice echoed through the little dark room making the three scientist tens before relaxing. A person behind Ruki started typing things down on a type writer. _

_There was no answer._

_Suzuki cocked his head to the side before asking another question. "Where did you come from?"_

_Silence._

_Ruki jumped and quickly turned around in his seat when he felt a hand grip his shoulder then smiled seeing his father, as well as Aoi's father walking into the dark room. A few other uniformed people came into the already slightly cramped room and looked out the window to see Suzuki, his arms crossed as he looked down to the person tied down onto the white chair._

"… _Do you not understand?" Suzuki asked gently, not wanting to upset or frighten the person and uncrossed his arms. "… You attacked the General's son, what do you have to say to that?" More silence. Suzuki shifted onto his other foot and crossed his arms once again. "When we found you, you were sneaking around undergound a club with some other people… You failed to stop when we yelled, so we shot."_

_Silence._

_Suzuki leaned over slightly trying to get a look of the person's face. "You were shot… You were shot 6 times, in the stomach and chest."_

_Silence._

"_So why are you still alive?"_

_Silence._

_When Suzuki saw that the person wasn't going to respond he stood up straight and started to walk around the small white room. "You should be dead, yet your not… I don't know how this is, but we would like to know… Tell me." Suzuki stopped pacing to look back down to the person. "How are you still alive?"_

_Silence._

_More pacing._

"_When we found you, you had a muzzle… We took the muzzle off… And you attacked. Whats so important about that muzzle?"_

_Silence._

"… _Why did you attack when we took the muzzle off?"_

_Silence._

"_Why did you attack the general's son… But didn't hurt him?"_

_A slight movement, but slinece._

_Suzuki saw the movement and walked back to stand infront of the person. "… What is the general's son to you?"_

_A small shift, but silence once again…._

_Suzuki stared down to the person's bowed head before standing up straight and heading for the door. Every one was still starring at the person's unmoving body until the door swooshed open everyone to blink then look over as Suzuki walked in. "…. I'm not sure if he fully understands me…"_

_There was silence before Suzuki looked over to one of the scientist making him jump then scramble with a bulky remote. He switched it on making a picture flick onto the window showing what looked like some life scans then the picture what looked like a blue walnut._

_Ruki stared to the picture, seeing some red in the front, some yellow outlining the red before noticing it was a picture of the person's brain and what was working. Whatever was red, was obviously what was working, and whatever was blue, was obiously doing nothing…_

_Suzuki nodded before pressing a button on the remote. There was a soft click sound before the scratching of a tape playing. Then the sound of a woman speaking in English._

"_Please, state your name…." _

_Every one watched as red dots flared up on the left side of the brain making Suzuki snort. "So he does understand English…" One of the scientist nodded quickly. "But, it's not his mother tongue, he understands English, but not very well…" All the scientist nodded as they watched the red spots died down as the next language was said._

_Spanish_

_French_

_Chinese_

_Cantonese_

_Dutch_

_Egyptian _

_German_

_Japanese…_

_Every one watched as the red suddenly flared once again but spread covering the most of the left side of the brain. The scientist hit a button making the tape stop and watched the red as it stayed before slowly dieing down. "… Japanese…" Suzuki nodded standing up and looking out the window to the person sitting in the white chair, having no clue to the discovery they just found._

"… _Why didn't you guys know this before?" Ruki heard himself asking, his eyes never leaving the window. "Shouldn't you guys have done test?" The scientist shifted nervously in their seats when Ruki's father looked down to them, wanting an answer. "… W, well.. We couldn't get near him… He wouldn't let us…"_

"_Well you managed to tie him down… How did you do that?" A scientist nervously flipped through some papers in his notebook before sighing. "He… Well. He just kind of, collapsed. So we took that chance to tie him up, but he started struggling again before we were even finished tying him down…. Sir, he almost, he almost bit someone's arm off… We wondered, If that was why he was wearing the muzzle. He didn't have it when he was brought here. And he was unconscious. We were told he was still alive even after getting shot, put into a body bag, then drove down for an autopsy…" The scientist looked over to the other before continuing. "… But, he isn't alive… Well, he's not supposed to be alive… His heart rate is, very low… It's almost like, he's in a deep sleep, just awake… He shouldn't be breathing sir, he shouldn't be alive."_

_He took in a shaky breath before continuing. "We, performed surgery to remove the bullets and fix the damage. That went by fine, we were worried though how things were so slow… But he's still here… We then put him into recovery so he could rest…." The scientist swallowed and looked down to his hands . "…We waited 7 hours, and when we came back… Everyone in recovery was… Was."_

_Ruki's father waved a hand. "Yes, yes, we have already heard about this. Now tell us what happened after." The scientist nodded. "Well, we couldn't find him… He was roaming the halls of the base and no one knew it was him who killed every one. Someone soon noticed his absence, but it was already too late."_

_The scientist sighed before swallowing. "As you know, we found two people dead, one injured… We found him." He pointed to the man on the chair. "By one of the bodies… It, looked as if, he was… Eating their throat." He shook his head and looked away. "And, that is when your son jumped in… Shiroyama Yuu…" He sighed. "… Seeing, your son, made him go crazy… He ran and attacked him, knocking him to the ground and he started crying! He started crying and screaming."_

_Aoi's father frowned. "What was it he was saying?" The scientist shook his head. "It, was in another language. But it sounded like he was screaming a name.. And some other things. Luckily we should have a recording of it on the cameras… Anyway, we managed to pull him off your son, and tranq him before pulling him away and tying him down… His wounds have reopened, but he doesn't seem to feel it… It's like he's some monster."_

_Ruki bit his bottom lip as he watched the scientist shiver and looked back out the window to the man sitting on the chair."… We got his muzzle back, and put it on, ever since the muzzle has been put back on, it's like he in a relaxed trance…" He sighed as Suzuki stood up straight. "… We will call in some Japanese speaking interrogators. Hopefully, he will start talking when he can understand better." He said motioning with his head towards the man in the seat. "Until they come, lets take a break, I will call all of you once they come in and we can start the second half of this interrigation."_

_And with that, Suzuki soluted before walking out the dark room and out into the halls of the base. Ruki watched as his father walked over to the person with the type writer and started reading over what was written down. The three scientist all stood up and stretched then started out the room in low conforsation. Ruki looked over to Aoi's father who was still standing in the same spot, starring at the man in the white room sitting on the chair. He was starring as if in a deep trance._

_Ruki was about to ask if he was alright but his father beat him to it. Ruki watched as the two men talked before slowly walking out the room, Ruki quickly following after them._

_Aoi looked to Ruki's face for a long minute. "… That's it? That's all what happened? They wouldn't let me watch that!?" Aoi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Ruki shook his head. "That was only the first part Aoi…" Ruki sighed and leaned against the wall to get more comfortable. "… It's the second part that is what still gives me shivers…" Aoi blinked to him before slowly relaxing. "… What happened on the second part?"_

_Ruki shook his head. "Well, I was back in that dark little room, just starring at the guy, waiting for him to move when the door suddenly opened and these two guys who I never saw before walked in…"_

_The man infront was tall, had blond hair, and didn't even look in Ruki's direction when he came in. The other man who was behind was shorter, with black fluffy hair, and actually smiled to Ruki kindly. The smile alone made Ruki blink in surprise. No one smiles like that and makes it look like they mean it…_

_Soon, Major Suzuki walked in, talking to the man in blond hair quietly while the one in black looked out the window to the man in the chair. There was some nodding, then frowning, before Suzuki shook his head. Obviously not happy. "I do not like the idea of you, writing down everything… This is top secret an—"_

_The one in blond hair raised his hand. "We understand, but we need to write things down so we can go over it later. Now you called us, we do our job professionally. We know what were doing." The one in black hair nodded before turning to look as the door opened and in came the three scientist, along with the type writer lady, and Aoi and Ruki's fathers._

_Aoi's father smiled. "Ah, Kouyou Takashima, and Uke Yukata… I hope I said those names right." Kouyou reached over and shook Aoi's father's hand while Uke shook my dad's hand. "Sorry for the short notice and all, but would really like to keep things tight and underwraps… I want you to do your jobs…"_

_Kouyou nodded understanding before looking out the window to the man and walking out, quickly followed by Uke, who's cheery smile was now gone and covered with a serious frown. A scientist walked out with them along with Major Suzuki. The door was locked and shut as the four men walked over to the lone person sitting at the chair. There was some talking between Suzuki and Kouyou, Ruki and the others couldn't hear inside the room since the intercom wasn't on._

_Kai walked away from them, looking around the room as if searching for something. He then turned around and spoke, shutting Suzuki and Kouyou up to look to him. Suzuki quickly walked over and out of the window's view and came back pulling a white table along with a white folded chair and set it down. Uke smiled that big dimpled smile to him before sitting down and setting his suit case down onto the table before flipping it open._

_There was more talking between Suzuki and Kouyou while the scientist slowly moved over to the person sitting on the chair still tied down and started to move his hands to the muzzle. Ruki's father leaned over to one of the scientist. "What's that man doing?" The scientist looked over and watched the shaking man's hands as they started to remove the muzzle. "… We discussed it and agreed. That he might be more comfortable talking if—"_

_**BAM**_

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"_

_Ruki's eyes went wide at the scream, loud enough to be heard in the other room as he watched Major Suzuki and Kouyou along with Uke turn and gasp. The man was over the scientist, biting into his neck. The muzzle off on the floor by the side of the chair. Suzuki didn't waist anytime as he ran over to the man and started to pull him off the scientist who was kicking and screaming. Kouyou ran over to the scientist and pulled him from under the man who was trying to get out of Suzuki's arms._

_The man flailed and squirmed trying to get out of Suzuki's grasp while the scientist was pulled away. Kouyou pulled a hanky from his pocket and gently placed it over the scientist neck as blood started to drip to the floor. The man still had his arms tied to him wearing a restraining jacket but he still managed to slip out Susuki's arms and rush over to the scientist still in Kouyou's arms._

_They both looked up as the person sped towards them, before knocking into them and making them fall to the ground .Kouyou tried sitting up, but the scientist plus the man was ontop of him. Everything seemed to go slow motion as the secret weapon looked down to them before opening his mouth to bite the scientist who was shaking in fear. Something banged to the floor and the weapon suddenly jerked and started screaming._

_He rolled away, trying to move from the thing causing him pain before he went limp off to the side. Major Suzuki took that as his chance to grab the muzzle and run back to the man before strapping it over his face and lifting him up. Kouyou helped the crying scientist up and smiled over to Uke who was holding a tazer in his hand. There was some quick words from Kouyou that Ruki couldn't hear in the other room but it made Uke laugh before pulling the scientist towards the door._

_Once again, light was flooded into the little dark room as Uke helped sit the still crying scientist down into an empty seat. "Everythings fine… If you want you can go to doctor to get that checked." Uke said gently. The scientist nodded then quickly stood up and bolted out the door. Ruki's father quickly went after him while Aoi's dad just stayed and continued starring out the window to the man now sitting quietly back on the seat. Kouyou seemed to be thinking really hard about something before walking over to Suzuki and whispering into his ear._

_Suzuki nodded before looking to him crazy, but nodded and started for the door. "I'll be back. Kouyou thinks he knows how to get him to talk." He said as he rushed out the room. Every one stayed rock still, except for Uke who walked out and back into the white room. Kouyou nodded to him before talking. Uke frowned and looked over to the man on the seat, then over to a spot of blood on the ground and nodded. He walked back over to the table and picked up his chair before sitting down and pulling a note pad and started writing._

_A little while later, Major Suzuki came back holding onto a silver suit case and walked into the white room. Not even saying hello or giving a glance. He stormed in before setting the case by Uke's and walking over to the man. He frowned to him before slowly removing the muzzle. When it looked like the man wouldn't move he nodded and walked out the room. In the small dark room, he set the muzzle down before pressing a button and speaking into a mic. "You may now begin your interrigation…"_

_Kouyou nodded, turning to say something to Uke. The small dark room was now able to hear everything as Kouyou said something to Uke in Japanese then turning and looking to the man._

Ruki shook his head to Aoi as Aoi blinked to him. "… Well?" Ruki frowned. "Well, it was all said in Japanese, so I couldn't understand, but… well. I did read over the notes… I'll just tell you what I read over and what I saw." Aoi sighed happy his friend had such a photographic memory and leaned back against the door of the closet. Ruki closed his eyes as he thought over how he was going to say this. "… Well, the Kouyou guy walked around in a circle before looking over to Uke… He seemed to be really thinking hard before mumbling under his breath. The notes said, he said: Lets start then Kai…"

_Uke nodded, or Kai, nodded writing something before looking up to Kouyou. "You can start anytime Uruha…" Uruha looked back to Kai with a frown while Kai just smiled slightly impatient Uruha just frowned before going over to the case Major Suzuki brought in and opened it. His back was to Ruki so he couldn't see. But when he moved away and held up what he pulled out Ruki frowned._

_The man seemed to get into attention, looking at what was in Uruha's hands, his face showing behind the curtain of hair. Uruha smiled slowly moving the blood packet around, the man's eyes following every move. Uruha cocked his head to the side. "This, is what you want, right?" A weak nod. "Good, now tell me… Whats your name?" The man didn't look as if he heard, his eyes glued onto the blood packet in Uruha's hands. Uruha sighed and tossed the blood packet back into the case. "Well, then I guess we will be going then." Kai nodded starting to put his own things away and stood up. It was only when Uruha picked up the case of blood packets that the man on the chair reacted._

_"MIYAVI! MIYAVI! MY NAMES MIYAVI!" Uruha stopped, smirking lightly before turning around to see the panic spread over Miyavi's face. "… Miyavi?" He nodded, his pale face now out in full view. Ruki blinked seeing the pale skin and deep red eyes. This Miyavi looked like an ill person, with bags under his eyes and his thin body slouched over. But Ruki knew, with what he seen so far, that Miyavi was far from weak…_

_Uruha smiled turned around walking back to the table. He set the case down as Kai sat down and pulled out his notepad and started writing again. Uruha opened the case and pulled out a blood packet before tossing it towards Miyavi. Miyavi's eyes went wide, his arms were tied down by the jacket, and he couldn't move since Major Suzuki had chained his whole body down to the chair. He caught the blood bag in his mouth, quickly biting into the thin plastic with his sharp teeth. Soon blood spilled down the corners of his mouth as he sucked the packet dry and spit the empty container to the floor._

_Uruha pulled out another blood packet and balanced it in his hand. "See? You answer my questions, you get rewarded…" Miyavi just sat quietly, starring at the blood packet. "Now tell me. How old are you?"_

_"… I don't know."_

_Uruha frowned slightly. "… That's fine…" He moved the blood packet to his side making Miyavi lean forward getting ready to catch it again. When Uruha didn't throw it he flinched slightly. "I honestly don't know!" Uruha blinked to Miyavi and smiled. "… I know, it's fine." He said still not giving the blood packet. Miyavi whimpered slightly but sat back into his seat while Uruha rubbed his chin to think. "… You have family? Friends?" Miyavi's face seemed to go blank as he sat back. ".….." uruha raised an eyebrow. "No? Yes? Be honest now…"_

_Miyavi continued to keep silent, looking down to the floor as he shifted slightly. Uruha sighed. "Tell me, whats your favorite color?" Miyavi looked up at the question, even Kai who was busy writing glanced up from his notepad to look to Uruha before slowly shaking his head and writing again. Uruha cocked his head. "Well? Tell me, or you wont get any more." Miyavi stared to Uruha before looking down to the blood packet then back up to Uruha as if alittle unsure. "… P, pink…" Uruha nodded tossing the blood packet up into the air where Miyavi caught it and started sucking greedily._

_Uruha watched him before moving to grab another blood packet. "Does this taste good?" He asked shaking the blood packet in his hand. Miyavi spit the empty plastic to the floor. "…No." Uruha cocked his head and tossed Miyavi another blood packet. "Then, why do you want them so much?" Miyaiv spit out what was in his mouth. ".……"_

_Uruha raised an eyebrow. "Remember you don't answer, you don't get any…" Miyavi still kept quiet so Uruha moved on. "Tell me, are you thirsy?" Miyavi shrugged. "… More like hungry… No, I'm not even hungry right now." Uruha blinked. "Well, if your not hungry, and not thirsty… Why the blood?" Miyavi slowly closed his eyes as if thinking before opening them again. "… Comfort eating?" Uruha looked confused. "On blood?" Miyavi just shivered and shifted in his seat looking down to the floor. Uruha watched before sighing. "Why would you need comfort?"_

_Miyavi swallowed. "… I lost someone dear to me." Uruha nodded tossing the blood packet over to Miyavi who caught it easily. "How where they dear to you?" Uruha asked softly. Miyavi kept his gaze down to the empty blood bags on the floor by his feet. Uruha sighed and was about to ask another question but Miyavi stopped him. "… He told me, not to do this… He told me, not to loose it, but here I am… I've lost it… And I cant stop myself." Uruha frowned when he saw tears start falling down Miyavi's face and to the floor. "I promised, I wouldn't be doing this… But I am…"_

_"… What did he tell you not to do?" Uruha asked after a minute. Miyavi sniffed and looked up to him. "Not to comfort eat…" Uruha blinked then looked down to the blood packet. "But, you are… Do you eat blood regularly?" Miyavi got ready for the blood, sitting up straight, his tears forgotten. "Yes." Uruha tossed Miyavi the blood who caught it. "Do you think you can stop?" Uruha asked pulling up another blood bag. Miyavi dropped the one in his mouth and looked to the one in Uruha's hands. "Hey, you didn't finish that one…" Uruha said with a frown. Miyavi didn't seem to listen, starring at the full one in his hands._

_"… I'll take that as a no, you cant stop…" No answer. Uruha sighed hiding the blood behind his back making Miyavi try to follow it. "Oi, look up here." Miyavi didn't listen and continued starring at his arm behind his back. Uruha looked back to Kai with a weak smile. "It's almost like talking to a dog…" Kai just gave a small smile back and went to writing in his notepad again._

_Uruha turned back to Miyavi. "… Tell me, who where those people you were with when you were under the club?" Miyavi opened his mouth to say something then closed it. Uruha pursed his lips. "What were you doing, at the club?" Miyavi looked up to him. "We were performing…" Uruha looked surprised. "You perform?" Miyavi nodded weakly. "I sing and play guitar." Uruha nodded throwing the blood packet to Miyavi who caught it. This time, Uruha waited until Miyavi was done eating this one before pulling another one out the case. "Do you enjoy playing guitar? And singing?"_

_Miyavi looked thoughtfull for a minute. "… Yes, I enjoyed it very much…" Uruha nodded tossing the blood packet. "So, you where performing at the club… Why where you underground?" Miyavi dropped the blood packet looking wide eyed for a minute as he watched it tumble to the floor, still full. "… I, uh, we… Um…" Uruha raised an eyebrow at the reaction and looked back to Kai who nodded and looked over to Miyavi. Uruha dug into his pocket pulling out some medical gloves before walking over to Miyavi who watched him warily._

_"… What are you—" He was cut off of Uruha grabbed Miyavi's face and started looking him over. Miyavi blinked up to him, his eyes slightly wide as Uruha gently turned his face left, then right, before lifting his head up to look under his chin. Major Suzuki shifted onto his other foot while he watched, a frown on his face. Ruki couldn't see very well since Uruha blocked the view with his body. Ruki could only see Miyavi's legs as they flinched slightly every few minutes._

_Uruha kept a firm grip of Miyavi's mouth as he moved his other hand down his throat before turning his head to the side to expose his pale neck. Miyavi whimpered slightly, and squirmed when Uruha gently trailed his finger down a thick blue vein on the side of his neck branching as it got to his jaw. "… Kai, come over here and look at this." Kai looked up from his notepad and set it down before quickly getting up and rushing over to see what Uruha was looking at. "… Is that an attery?"_

_Kai scratched his head before shaking it. "No, I actually don't know what it is… I've never seen a vein like that before… And if it was an attery… No, it's just not, it's too close to the skin, and while it's thick, it's not as big." Uruha nodded gently feeling the vein. "Do you think it's just because he has pale skin?" Kai pursed his lips. "Yes, that, could be part of it…" Uruha looked up to Kai then back down to Miyavi's neck as he started to move the collar down. Miyavi jumped and whimpered making Uruha grip his face tighter and Kai gently take a step back._

_"… Kai, I think I found where it's coming from." Kai stepped back and looked down to where Miyavi's neck and shoulder met, seeing two scars against the pale skin. The dark blue vein connecting to the scars and trailing up his neck to his jaw. Kai cocked his head to the side and gently touched over the scars making Miyavi yelp and quickly pulled his hand away. "… What is it?" Kai shook his head. "I, don't know Uru, it looks like bite marks though." Uruha looked back up to the vein and gently moved his finger to press onto the vein. Miyavi shifted before groaning, his eyes slowly rolling to the back of his head as Uruha pressed harder._

_Kai watched the reaction then up to Uruha and gently moved Uruha's hand from over Miyavi's mouth. "… Whoa! That's pretty cool." Uruha smiled as he opened Miyavi's mouth wider showing a now row of sharp K9s. Kai blinked his eyes slightly wide as he watched Uruha gently move his thumb over the bottom row. "I'm guessing, that's what that vein does." Kai bit his lip. "That's such a big change though…No wonder he would be able to inflict such damage." Uruha nodded opening Miyavi's mouth wider and pulling alight out his pocket to look inside. "… Hn." Kai tried looking over his shoulder. "What?" Uruha pulled away and handed Kai the light. "It reminds me of your dog's mouth Kai."_

_Kai gave a light pout. "Why does it have to be my dog? It could be any dogs…" He took the light and started looking. "… Oh." Uruha smiled. "Yeah, now you know." Kai stood up straight. "… Just because he's a shar-pei you compare MY dog…?" Uruha shook his head snatching the light. "No, I mean the mouths look similar… It didn't have to be about your dog… I'm just saying, his mouth is like your dog's because of the type of muzzle he has." Kai just smiled. "Yes I know Uruha, I'm just teasing."_

_Uruha rolled his eyes and looked back to Miyavi's mouth. "But, what are those black spots on the roof of his mouth?" Kai looked back. "… IT's just like Toki's mouth, it's just pigmentation of the gums…" Uruha nodded. "But, you don't see it in humans…"_

_Kai smiled. "That's what you know Uruha…" Uruha blinked to Kai. "What, you've seen it in humans?" Kai shrugged before mumbling and turning away. Uruha pulled his hand away form Miyavi's face to look to Kai. "Kai, come back here. I didn't hear what you said." Kai sighed and pushed back up from the chair and walked over to Uruha. "I said, just in cancer patients…" Uruha looked down to Miyavi's face. "… You think he has cancer?" Kai shrugged. "I don't know, It's a lot of pigmentation, just like Toki's mouth, and Toki doesn't have cancer…" Uruha smiled. "Well, that's cause Toki's a dog, and a lot of dogs have spots in their mouths. Plus hes a shar-pei , they have different color tongues as you know…"_

_Kai just frowned. "Can you please continue Uruha…" Uruha chuckled softly gently placing his hand on the side of Miyavi's cheek, making him jump and look up to them. Kai, stayed by Uruha's side this time, wanting to watch what the other did. Uruha smiled kindly down to Miyavi. "Please, open your mouth as wide as you can for us." Miyavi seemed hesitant but slowly opened his mouth and leaning back his head. Uruha frowned when he saw the teeth back to normal. "Hmm, cant you make your teeth come out again?" Miyavi quickly closed his mouth. "… What?"_

_Uruha frowned, not licking that Miyavi was going to play stupid before smiling. "Hey Kai, can you get me one of the blood bags please?" Kai nodded and walked over to the case picking one up and walking back. Miyavi's eyes went to the blood in Kai's hand and he squirmed, trying to get out of Uruha's grasp. Uruha held his face tighter and took the blood bag before holding it up over Miyavi's face out of his reach. Miyavi opened his mouth then tried reaching for it even though Uruha still had his mouth in a firm hold. He whimpered reaching and trying to stand, but the chains kept him from moving._

_"Stop teasing!" Miyavi finally cried out when he couldn't reach. Uruha smiled, squeezing the bag until a few drops spilled out the top and fell onto Miyavi's face and white shirt. Miyavi's eyes went wide as he watched the blood drip and fall, unable to catch it. He strained to reach, fighting against the restraints but eventually sat back exausted. He sighed about to give up until he felt something cold and wet hit his lip. He reached with his tongue licking up the blood, feeling his body shiver at the now bitter taste and groaned as he felt his teeth shift wanting more._

_Uruha smiled, watching as the normal human teeth started to get longer and sharper, spreading slightly. Now as Uruha watched the transformation, he could see how Miyavi's jaw clenched and unclenched, muscles under the skin shifting and moving. "More than just his teeth is changing." He said to no one but Kai knew it was to him. "What els is changing then?" Uruha moved his fingers to rest on Miyavi's lips. "… I'm going to find out." Kai nodded then bit his lip as he watched Uruha coat his gloved fingers before moving them at Miyavi's lips and slowly sliding them into his mouth. "… Uruha, I don't think-"_

_"Shush Kai…" Uruha said, but was smiling so Kai knew Uruha wasn't angry and just sighed, moving closer just incase he needed to step in. "… How far do you plan on going?" Kai whispered to Uruha as he watched his fingers slowly disappear into Miyavi's mouth. Uruha shivered before shrugging. "I'm just going to feel around abit." He said watching Miyavi's face closely. At the moment Miyavi's eyes were shut as he rolled his tongue over Uruha's bloody fingers, trying to get as much as he could._

_Uruha jumped slightly when he felt sharp teeth gently close around his pinky before relaxing when Miyavi didn't bite down anyfarther. Kai had tensed at Uruha's jump but relaxed as well when he saw nothing bad happened. "… Uruha, please let a doctor do this…" Kai said worridly. He had seen what Miyavi could do with just his mouth, he saw in the pictures and how fast he could move with the scientist. He didn't want Uruha to get hurt._

_"Stop worrying Kai." Uruha said with a weak smile. "I know what I'm doing…" Kai rolled his eyes and leaned over his shoulder alittle more to get a closer look. Miyavi still didn't seem to mind, his eyes were now open as he watched Uruha closely. Probably wanting more blood… Uruha slowly started to feel around, feeling more sharp teeth. He counted the back. "… He has, what I can tell, about 42 teeth.. His jaw is, bigger? It comes loose?" Uruha frowned while Kai ran and picked up his notepad and started writing things down. Uruha used his other hand to feel around Miyavi's jaw. "He's a lot stronger in the jaw, I'd say it's his main weapon…"_

_Kai nodded writing that down as well. Uruha then gently moved to feel the vein along Miyavi's neck. "… I'm guessing it's this vein that… 'Activates' the change in his mouth." He slowly pushed his hand in before getting worried when he saw his whole hand could almost fit into the other's mouth. "… Is this hurting you?" Miyavi shook his head no making Uruha blink. "Whoa, well ok then… I'm guessing this is how he is able to take a whole person's throat into his mouth…" Kai nodded before looking up. "You know Uruha, I've been thinking." Uruha nodded to show he was listening as he tried pulling on one of Miyavi's teeth. "Well, I was thinking along the lines of, vampire… When I heard about this. But, I'm not sure."_

_Uruha gave a forced laugh, starting to get uncomfortable with how far his hand was. Just one powerful bite, and he would loose his hand…"Well, since no one has ever really captured a real vampire. There's no way to compare notes…So, if this really is a vampire… Then it would be a pretty big deal…" Kai nodded. "Yes, well… Lets go over real quick what we have… Um, so far, he isn't able to die, he was shot multiple times and survived…He likes blood—"_

_"Were not too sure about that Kai, he said he doesn't like the taste of blood, I honestly don't think he likes it…" Kai frowned. "But, he says he's drunk blood before…" Uruha shrugged. "He could just be one of those wanna be emo kids who likes to scare people." Kai put his pen to his lips and looked up to the bright ceiling. "… Yes, well… How do you explain the shooting and surviving?"_

_"Lucky…Damn, it's like he has no gag reflex…" He said shakily quickly pulling his hand out Miyavi's mouth and held it to his chest. Miyavi just made a face at the taste of elastic in his mouth before looking up to Uruha as if asking for something. Uruha sighed taking a blood bag and putting it to Miyavi's mouth. He quickly jumped back when Miyavi snatched it then started sucking the bag empty. Kai looked up from reading over his notes. "… No gag reflex?" He wrote it down while Uruha started to take the sloppy glove off. "Yeah, my whole fist was down his throat but he didn't even budge."_

_Kai looked worried before writing it down. "… That… Is alittle scary." Uruha felt his wrist. "Yeah, it was…I couldn't find anything els, unless we dissect him and all…" Miyavi's eyes went slightly wide and he dropped the empty plastic to the floor. Uruha smiled. "Don't worry, I wont let them do that to you." Miyavi seemed to relax before swallowing and leaning back into the seat. Uruha looked back to Kai and smiled. "Maybe he is a vampire… Since we really don't know what they are, I mean, the vampire thing had to come from somewhere, ya know?"_

_Kai nodded walking back to look through his own case and pulled out a popsickle stick. "I want to see something myself." He said walking over to Miyavi and handing Uruha the notepad. "It's myturn, you write the notes." Uruha gave a pout but pulled out a pen and watched Kai closely. Kai smiled to Miyavi his big smile making Miyavi blink to him confused. "Don't worry, I'm not sticking my hand down your throat like Uruha, I actually took medical classes, I actually know what I'm doing." Miyavi just blinked while Uruha mumbled something behind Kai._

_Kai gently placed his hand under Miyavi's chin. "Please open up and say, ahhhh." Miyavi slowly opened his mouth, the sharp teeth now gone, his mouth only opening about the size any normal person could. Kai nodded gently looking to the blue vein on the side of Miyavi's neck then sticking the popsickle stick over Miyavi's spotted tongue. "… Yeah, I don't think it's cancer." He said after a minute making Uruha roll his eyes. "… And, he looks pretty normal, besides the extra pigmentation…" He said slowly moving the popsickle stick towards the back of Miyavi's tongue. He quickly pulled away and took a few steps back,running into Uruha when Miyavi gave a loud gag and shot forward._

_Kai and Uruha stood there for a minute as they watched as Miyavi slowly sat back up, looking slightly ill. Kai frowned and turned around to lightly shove Uruha who was hiding behind the little notepad. "You told me he had NO gag reflex!" Uruha sighed and slowly removed the notepad from his face when he saw that Miyavi wasn't going to get sick all over them. "… He didn't! I swear! I like, stuck my whole fist down his throat and he didn't react!"_

_Kai just frowned tossing the popsickle stick at Uruha's head and snatching the notepad away before standing behind him. "You do the rest, I'm done…" Uruha lightly rubbed at the spot where the popsickle stick hit him and walked over to the case of blood. He picked the whole case up and leaned against the white table as Kai sat back down, still frowning. Uruha cleared his throat lightly tossing a blood bag so Miyavi could catch. "… That's all the probing we will be doing with you today Miyavi." Uruha said gently as he watched Miyavi nod. Uruha gave Kai a few minute to catch up, and just tossed Miyavi a few more blood bags before looking up to the clock over the one way window. "… Alright, Miyavi. I want you to tell me. What do you think of the general's son?"_

_Miyavi blinked to Uruha confused. Uruha watched his reaction before going through his pocket with his free hand that wasn't holding the case of blood bags and pulled up a picture. He walked over to Miyavi and held it up to his face. Miyavi's eyes instantly went wide when he saw the picture and jerked in his seat. "W, where is he!? It looks just like him! You have to show me to him! Please! It's him I know It!" Uruha quickly pulled the picture away as Miyavi started struggling and crying. "PLEASE! LET ME GO! IF HE'S REALLY STILL ALIVE I MUST FIND HIM!"_

_Uruha frowned and slowly put the picture away making Miyavi struggle even more. "Who is it that your talking about Miyavi?" Miyavi stopped struggling as he stared to the floor wide eyes before slowly relaxing. "… No one, please, I want more blood…" Uruha frowned. "Is this more of your comfort eating?"_

_"PLEASE! I NEED IT!"_

_Uruha looked back to Kai who slowly nodded his head before sighing and going through the blood bags and pulling another out. He tossed it to Miyavi who greedily ate it. "… More, I want more." Uruha frowned. "You don't get more until you answer a question." Miyavi looked as if about to have a tantrum attack but Uruha spoke up again. "Two more questions, that's it… And I'll give you the rest." Miyavi stopped as he looked to Uruha with wide eyes. "… R, really?" Uruha nodded. "Really…" Miyavi relaxed back into his seat, ready for the next question. Uruha smiled. "Are you a vampire?"_

_Miyavi didn't seem fazed, but by the long silence that followed after the question told all that he was hesitating._

_"…………Yes."_

_There was an audible snap as Kai's pen busted, but he was too shocked to notice as he sat there, starring down to his notes, his eyes wide._

_Ruki shifted in his seat, leaning closer while he heard a short gasp from the lady typing on the typewriter. A whisper from his father to Aoi's father, and Major Suzuki slowly dropping his arms to his side, then things went back to the thick silence as they waited for Uruha's final question._

_Uruha didn't look surprised. He had his eyes closed, slightly frowning as he thought of the next question that he was going to ask. This gave Kai a chance to collect himself as he searched for another pen to use. Uruha seemed to sense when Kai found something els that could write and slowly opened his eyes as he looked straight into Miyavi's eyes. "……… Is drinking all this blood hurting you?"_

_Miyavi slowly blinked before looking to the case filled with blood before looking back up to Uruha._

_"…No?"_

_Uruha blinked at the, question/answer. "… You don't sound so sure." Miyavi bit his lip before shifting in his seat. "You said only two questions, I answered those questions, I want the blood…" Uruha frowned and looked as if he wasn't going to give any before tossing one into the air for Miyavi to catch. Then another one, and another one…_

_Kai saw that it was pretty much over and started to collect his things and put them away into his own case. By now the case holding the blood was mostly empty, there were only about 5 more packets left, and Miyavi was slowing down. Uruha frowned as he watched Miyavi struggle to finish the blood packet in his mouth as Kai stood up from the table and walked over to him watching Miyavi as well._

_Major Suzuki watched for a minute longer before walking to the door and opening it and walking in. A scientist turned the intercom off and let the quiet take over once again. Every one was holing rock still, watching as Kai and Major Suzuki talked while Uruha tossed another blood packet to Miyavi. They talked for a few minutes before Kai nodded and Suzuki nodded as well. Uruha set the empty case that was holding the blood down onto the table and walked over to say afew things to Kai, then the major._

_A scientist quickly stood up when Major Suzuki started to untie Miyavi, seeing how he wasn't attacking and slowly handed Suzuki the muzzle. Ruki slowly stood up, feeling how stiff his legs where and stretched letting out the kinks and knots in his joints before leaning against the window. He turned around seeing his father walking into the white room and going over to talk with Uruha and Kai. Ruki jumped when Aoi's father leaned against the window next to him, his face almost pressing as he continued to stare at Miyavi's lanky body._

_Ruki watched him closely for a minute before quickly looking back out the window when he saw movement out the corner of his eye. Uruha, Kai, and Suzuki were all crowded around Miyavi's body while the scientist and his father stayed off to the side. It looked as if Uruha, Kai and Suzuki were all struggling with something._

_And then Ruki saw it…_

_Red._

_Lots and lots of red seep from between their legs and flow past their feet before Suzuki stumbled slightly as all of Miyavi's weight fell onto him and he pulled him up so he wouldn't fall into the puddle of blood below them. Seeing the blood smeared over Miyavi's face and the ill look in his eyes told Ruki that he had gotten sick and lost all the blood he had consumed. Ruki looked over to his father who was talking on his walky talky and a few minutes later, a group of cadets all marched in and helped Major Suzuki pull Miyavi to his feet._

_Soon a stretcher was called in and Miyavi was rolled out, Ruki and Aoi's fathers following along with Major Suzuki and the scientist. Ruki stood there, the type writer lady looking over her notes before nodding and leaving as well. The only ones left were Ruki, and the two Japanese interrogators who were still in the white room, the door now wide open._

_Ruki slowly stepped inside, watching out for the puddle of blood and giving a weak smile to Kai's big one. "Hello there. Did you watch the interrigation?" Ruki nodded stiffly. "… I didn't understand any of it though…" Kai cocked his head to the side. "It's fine, you can read over the translated notes later, I'm sure your father wouldn't mind…" Kai then pulled out a little veil and put it against the puddle of blood, letting if fill slightly before pulling it away and closing it. Uruha snatched the veil and looked it over before nodding to Kai and sticking it into his pocket._

_"Well, I guess we will be leaving now." Uruha smiled to Ruki before going through his pockets and handing Ruki a card. "I am going to ask you something… Something important…" Kai frowned his face now serious. "… Listen, I don't know much about American military, but make sure they don't hurt him… I know, he's hurt a lot of people… But he's in pain. That's all… Can you do that for us? If things start going bad with him, call us. As you saw, were able to get more out of him unlike your hot Major." Kai laughed behind his hand while Ruki took the card and slowly nodded._

_Uruha smiled. "Thanks. I'm sure Miyavi is very thankful as well."_

Ruki bit his lip when he was done and looked up to Aoi's face. "… A, Aio?" Aoi looked shocked. "… I cant believe this… A vampire!?" Ruki quickly covered Aoi's face with his hands. "Shhh, don't yell it out." Ruki hissed. Aoi didn't seem to notice him though as he smiled looking excited before ripping Ruki's hands off his face. "Do you know what this could mean!? A REAL vampire! And, he seemed to really like me!" Ruki bit his lip. "Aoi…" Aoi didn't listen and opened the closet letting the blinding light wash over them before quickly stepping out. Ruki followed after him. "Aoi… Aoi, c'mon, where are you going?" Ruki asked worridly.

Aoi smiled to him. "I gotta talk to my dad!"

"NO!"

Aoi blinked when Ruki suddenly tackled him to the ground. "No! Aoi don't! You weren't supposed to be there for a reason! It's top secret military don't-mess-with-me crap. If my father finds out that I told you, I'll be in deep shit. I'm trusting you Aoi… The only reason why I told you was because you're my friend…"

Aoi sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll drop it." Ruki sighed and crawled off of him. "Thank god… Alright, come with me." Ruki grabbed Aoi's hand and started pulling him toward the opposite way of Aoi's father's office. "W, where are we going?"

"Away from your dad. I know you, you say, 'yes, I wont open my big mouth and spill' then go off and do it… So I am going to take you away from your father, and make you forget about that weapon…" Aoi sighed and rolled his eyes as Ruki continued to pull him down the hall. Fine, he will just have to try and see this, 'secret weapon' all by himself. Shouldn't be too hard…

* * *

yesh, free fanfic… spelling errors and all the crazyness and sucky plotness along with the 20 chapterness…. Yes, pls comment and I just might make this into a full blown fic for u 


End file.
